Best of Luck,Tantei kun
by MagicConan14
Summary: Kaito becomes more like his Tantei-kun, and not in any way he could imagine...Please read and review! AU.
1. Brothers

Best of Luck, Tantei-kun

MagicConan14 here. This is the story that gave rise to Elementals' Kingdom.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fanfic except Kaito/ Kid and Shinichi's alter egos. All I own is the story.

Note: Shinichi hasn't had APTX in this fanfic.

For Best of Luck, Tantei-kun and Elementals' Kingdom, there's generally the same idea. Normally, fallen archangels would be not granted the power of flight, but these ones are different… Stealing Stars had a similar idea, and the names are being reused here.

* * *

Kaito was sorting through ancient stage magic relics when his eyes fell on a scroll bound by a gold ribbon.

He opened it to reveal a concentric circular diagram with patches of grey on it. The patches kept on rearranging themselves, until finally there was the shape of a bat covering most of the circles. _Creepy… _he thought sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinichi was roaming the night skies.

His wings expertly caught the breeze as he watched the city sky for any criminals or Kid, although the latter would be highly unlikely to appear. Kid hadn't had any scheduled heists in a month.

Like a bat, or a bird of prey, he silently sped towards the ground, missing by a centimetre, and then landing right in front of Kaito's mansion – a white stone building with two stone gargoyles on pedestals at the front, giving it the appearance of a haunted house. Surrounding the manor was a black fence that looked exactly like the one around the Kudo mansion. The windows were slightly larger than usual. Folding up his wings, he rapped his fist against the door three times, where Jii let him in, mistaking him for Kaito in disguise. (Shinichi had asked him if he could see Kaito, and that was kind of confusing to him, but he just thought Kaito was getting too much into character.)

* * *

He discovered Kaito crawling prostrate, his shoulders quivering considerably as he tried to get to his bedroom. 'It must have been the curse of the scroll that's making you act this way,' he murmured to his spiky-haired doppelganger. 'The scroll of the fallen archangels.'

He explained as he picked up the shivering Kaito and hefted him to his destination, 'The scroll is enchanted with a spell – one that reveals your true self. This means you're a fallen archangel, like me. Am I correct, Ember?'

_What does that name Ember have to do with anything?_ Kaito thought, his vision blurring as he kept shivering. _It's so familiar it sends a chill up my spine every time I hear it, yet I'm not called Ember…_

_Or am I?_, a voice inside his head, slightly lower than Kaito's and a little more menacing, whispered to him as he began to glow. His transformation had started.

The peaceful Kuran came out of his shell – Shinichi – as the full moon shone on him and Kaito.

As the transformation finally ceased, the two revelled in the moment …the brothers hadn't seen each other for thousands of years. Kuran, the ice archangel, was a masked figure with an ice-blue cape similar to Kid's, pure white bat wings – like Shinichi had - and a midnight blue coat with colourful bands of fabric sewn on to the sleeves, matching pants and a white shirt. Ember, the fire archangel, was adorned in a gold version of a Kid outfit with matching bat wings.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Tsukuyo

This fic really needs a bump up because this fic is getting kinda old, and it's gone a very long time without an update!

The funny thing about Best of Luck, Tantei-kun (the title, not the fic) is that when it's shortened, it becomes BoLT, or bolt. (Ha-ha...) The honorific doesn't count.

* * *

Kuran, with a flash of his cape, suddenly fled Kaito's room, leaving behind a scrap of paper with Shinichi's number on it.

Shinichi thought, shaking his head as he tried to stop Kuran from taking over him again, _Why am I conspiring with him of all people? He's Kaito Kid, I can tell from his alter ego's outfit!_

Meanwhile, Ember was fondling the paper fragment. 'You were always such an enigma to me, Kuran,' he whispered to the cool midnight air as he grabbed out Kaito's phone and punched in the number. Somehow, a thousands-of-years-old fallen archangel knew how to operate a phone...

* * *

~Kinship~

As Kaito and Aoko walked home the next day, the thief/fire archangel decided to call his tantei counterpart. Aoko peered at the call screen just as Kaito held his phone to his ear, suspicious that her childhood friend might be cheating on her.

_Who's Kuran?_ she wondered, not realising she'd said her question aloud too. She had an eerie feeling of déjà vu from that name...

Kaito's response was a face that asked her, 'What are you talking about?'

After he pressed the phone to his ear again, Shinichi told him that the two of them were brothers - both as fallen archangels and not. Kaito's jaw hit the ground.

"How is that even possible?" the spiky haired teen screamed through the phone, and the teen detective of the east couldn't help but wince. Kaito could be really loud if he needed to.

"Do you remember when your dad came to my house?" The teen thief nodded, hoping that this would explain something.

"Well, after that, I couldn't help but ask. It turns out that you, my younger brother, were entrusted to your 'parents' after my dad - or our dad - heard their first child didn't even make it into the world. It was a life-changing decision for all of us, yet I think in the end everything became alright."

During class a few days later, Kaito recalled something from thousands of years ago...

~Flashback~

[A.N. The name Tsukuyo appears in Arata Kangatari, but it's the name of a hayagami in that. Here, it's the name of a fallen archangel.]

Tsukuyo – a red haired version of Aoko – is facing Ember, a triumphant smirk on her face. Before he can react, she gives him a series of punches to the stomach that seriously wind him. Magicking up a bamboo pole, she taunts him, "Do you want me to whack your guts out?"

That is definitely not the same Tsukuyo Ember has spent so much time with, especially not the forlorn blue-haired girl at Reminiscence Cliff. [Reminiscence Cliff is part of an island in heaven.]

~End flashback~

After snapping out of his daydream, Kaito realised that Aoko was staring at him, all the more suspicious. She'd begun to remember some faces from the past, and one of them was similar to Kaito's. In fact, it was Kuran's (aka Shinichi's) face that was bugging her in particular.

* * *

In the Stealing Stars/BoLT universe, Lady Lorien is a title – Tsukuyo is the actual name of Ran's angel/goddess form.

Please read and review!


	3. Awakening

I've been on hiatus for a month now...and this fic has been inactive for the longest time! Let's get on with it!

* * *

~Awakening~

A week later…

_Time for another success_, Kaito told himself.

Kaito Kid sprinted swiftly across the Tokyo rooftops, slanting his torso forward for acceleration. He couldn't let the helicopters get him!

"Hey, over here!" someone called. It was Akako, donning the disguise for him again.

Just as the phantom thief jumped off the last building - backwards, just to impress the fans - he spotted an ice-blue flash that answered his burning question: Kuran had deduced he was in trouble and alerted his witch friend.

Doing a barrel roll to get back on track to the park (his landing place for the night), he silently observed as the almost-white-auraed figure landed just in front of where he had planned to land. "I'll be your saving grace for this time only," Kuran called out as he turned and focussed on transforming himself back into Shinichi.

"I don't think I need saving!" Kaito yelled back at him. But how did Tantei-kun know he was in trouble? That kept him puzzled for a while…

The reason for that could only be called an older brother's intuition. When it seemed like they didn't care for each other, they actually did.

It was just another step of their awakening…and the final step to alert the enemy that Kuran and Ember were out of the Arcanum.

* * *

"Those pesky archangels never behave!" a voice growled. "Now that they've flown the Arcanum coop by reincarnation, no one's going to stay quiet for long…"

* * *

~Castle in the Sky~ [This name comes from the DJ Satomi song.]

A shadow fell over the Kuroba mansion the next morning, an unwelcome menace over the order of everyday life in Tokyo. (Fortunately, most people couldn't see it and it wasn't ruining any buildings.)

"Whoa!" Kaito yelped as he looked out his bedroom window. "It's some floating rundown castle!" It was so close to the window, he actually reached out and touched it!

Then he thought_, It doesn't look anything like that huge contraption in that movie… _[It should be kind of obvious which movie he's referring to.]

Rushing out after his morning routine, Kaito wondered why people were going about their usual business, his brow furrowed as he met Aoko a few streets away from Ekoda. "What's that thing up there?" she commented. Well, like it wasn't obvious to anyone who could see it...

/

After school, Kaito sprinted out the door, satisfied with the pranks he'd pulled that day but still itching to find out what was with the floating building. Grabbing out the scroll from its hiding place in his jacket, he shivered for a second then became Ember and shot into the air. Darting inside the castle, he wandered about, feeling the walls to memorise where he was and taking in what this strange fort held – practically the same as any old citadel, he found to his chagrin. But what made it hover in the air was the mystery.

_Time for a little investigation, Tantei-kun style_, he thought as he flew outside to examine the base.

A figure zipped from shadow to shadow, observing Ember as he discovered there was nothing holding the castle up. Then, as the fire archangel gave up, it revealed itself...to be a gun-toting version of Heiji. Flipping his rifle skilfully with his right hand and smirking at his discovery, it was time for an introduction.

"T-Tantei-han?!" the spiky-haired prankster spluttered, recognising him.

"I'm not da 'tantei-han' ya speak of," Heiji-turned-cowboy explained, "but ya should remember Hyperion of da hybrids, right?" An interrogative close stare followed this last syllable.

Ember _did_ remember Hyperion, he suddenly realised. He also must have been the one to move this fortress all the way from...wherever he brought it from...with magic. He was totally capable of that.

The only question, why did the strongest hybrid of possibly all-time bring a floating castle to Tokyo?

* * *

Hybrids are angel/demon offspring, if you didn't know.

Remember that this story is set in the same universe as Stealing Stars. Because of the introduction of Hyperion in SS, BoLT also had to have his introduction or the story wouldn't work. (You see, it's meant to be a crossover.)

Please read and review!


	4. Acceptance

"Do ya know anythin' 'bout wat's goin' on with Terrafer?" Hyperion asked him.

By the expression Kaito had on his face, it was obvious he had no idea.

"Terrafer's been tryin' to hunt da ones singled out by dat prophecy." Now the castle made sense – it was a shelter for the rapidly approaching fight- but the prophecy Hyperion had mentioned didn't.

"I don't think da human dimension even knows about da prophecy…" the hybrid muttered, more to himself than to Kaito. Then he recited, "Three souls are going to bring about the end of the peace between the worlds. One wields the embers of the dying fire, one wields ice to heal the burns, one balances them with the power of an outraged beast. No matter what they do, fate will be changed because of them." His accent had strangely been absent from this last part.

"I'm da last one – only whenever I'm outraged, I can use my power. I'm assumin' ye're da first one, 'cos yer name's Ember, an' yer brother Kuran is da second, 'cos of 'is ice powers. Dat's probably why ye're stuck as fallen archangels."

/

Meanwhile, Kuran was watching Hyperion and Ember from outside the castle. He'd heard everything, and stayed out of sight whenever they laid a wayward glance in his direction.

He was about to reveal himself to them when a loud click startled him. When he finally got a peek at his wings, the left one had a clip on it - it kind of looked like a supersized bulldog clip - and it was preventing him from flying. He hurtled down, down, down...

/

"He's finally coming to," someone told someone else. Kuran couldn't really make out whose voice it was until his head cleared. Kaito and Heiji were staring at him…and Heiji was wearing some gaudy cowboy costume. Oh, wait, that was Hyperion.

"We're gonna need your help in taking down Terrafer. Are you in?" the hybrid asked him.

"Of course I'm in!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
